


In due time.

by Jaimyy



Series: DEArtfest [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DEArtfest, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy
Summary: In this timeline people have a small mark in the place where the first touch with their soulmate will be, the spot will then disappear once they have been touched by their soulmate.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DEArtfest [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697
Kudos: 35





	In due time.

Most people had their soulmate spot in a general place, such as their shoulder or maybe the palm of their hand, but not Gavin. He remembered how excited he had been on the day he was turning 18 to see where his spot was going to be, only to find that it had appeared on his knuckle, a place that he had never seen on anybody and it made him quite worried for what was to come.

By the time Gavin had turned 30 his soulmate mark had still not left his body, causing him to try and do anything to hide it, which wasn't an easy task considering it's placement. Some of his co workers at the DPD would talk behind his back about how he still had his mark, most of them saying they weren't surprised with how much of an asshole Gavin would often portray himself to be. He was never going to admit that hearing his co workers speak those words hurt him, he had started to believe that people were right, that he was never going to truly meet his soulmate and just be stuck alone with a bunch of cats. He liked his time alone but he was also yearning to settle down with somebody who he could love and who would love him back, no matter how broken he was.

Gavin was hanging out in the breakroom with Tina when his new partner, Nines, joined them at the table. Gavin had been trying to avoid the android like the plague. He was still not a fan of androids and Fowler had just thrown this piece of plastic onto him, acting like he needed the help which he sure as hell didn't.

"What do you want, tin can?" Gavin asked, looking over his coffee mug with eyes burning straight through his new partner. He hated having to work with Nines, not just because they were an android, but because he just had to be so damn attractive. Why did Gavin have to be so intrigued by something that he hated so much?  
  
"I have been informed that we have a crime scene to go to, detective," Nines stated with his arms behind his back, glaring back at Gavin with the same intense stare only to be distracted by Tina laughing. "You two seem like an old married couple."   
  
Gavin scoffed at Tina's word and pushed himself away from the table, putting his coffee mug in the sink before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Let's go," he mumbled towards Nines as he gave Tina a stare for her previous comment, only making her smile even brighter.

The car came to a halt when the two arrived at the crime scene, slamming the car door shot before walking over towards the yellow line that held all of the curious on lookers outside. Gavin shoved his way through the crowd that had gathered, annoyed at the large sum of people that he needed to push through before reaching the line. He pointed to the badge hanging from his belt before he was allowed to proceed though Nines was stopped. "No androids past this point," the police officer stated. "That's my partner," Gavin mumbled before entering the house.

The place was trashed and there was a deceased person laying half on the couch, obviously having been shot in the back of the head. Gavin walked over to one of the main investigators to catch up on all the details, noticing how Nines was walking around the place. "Don't touch anything!" he called out to the android who seemed to just ignore him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning his attention back towards the head investigator to speak about the case. 

Not even ten minutes had passed by when Nines walked over towards the two men, interupting their conversation. "I am sorry to intrude but I think I have figured out what happened here," Nines spoke, catching the others off guard because of the speed.

"Well, don't keep us waiting any longer, shoot," the investigator said while turning Nines who immediatly started talking about his theory for what had gone done, seemingly impressing all of the officers which were around as Gavin suddenly started to feel very small. Usually he was the one who figured out the details that others were missing but this time he was beaten by Nines.  
  
"It seems like we have a new detective on our hands, I think we should just replace you right now, Reed," one of the officers laughed out much to Gavin's annoyance as he stormed out of the house, not needing all of this now. Gavin had always had a fear of being replaced by androids since his job was the only thing he still had left in his life that was truly good so the words stung, no matter how much he wanted to ignore them.  
  
"Detective Reed?" Nines's voice pulled Gavin out of thought as the android slowly approached the smaller male. "Are you alright? did I do something wrong?" Nines asked.   
  
"What was that bullshit in there, huh? Trying to make me look stupid or something?" Gavin hissed out, Nines looking down at him in surprise. "What? no ofcourse not--" Nines was cut off by Gavin. "Shut it! all of you plastic pricks are the same, you all think you are better than us!" Gavin called out in anger, punching Nines into the stomach which seemed to make him stumble a little bit he didn't fall down to the ground like Connor had done before.   
  
Nines rubbed the spot that Gavin had hit him, frowning at the anger the other was displaying. "I'll be in the car if you need me," Nines said as he figured Gavin just needed some time and space, not wanting to anger them any more.

Once Nines had walked away Gavin cursed under his breath. He knew he was wrong for having an outburst like that against Nines since there was nothing that he had done wrong, he was just doing his job, he just did it so well. In anger Gavin hit his fist against the wall, dragging his knuckles down the rough surface. "Phck," he hissed under his breath as he looked at his hand to see the damage though he was more surprised to see that the spot that had been on his knuckles for 35 years now was gone.

**_Nines was his soulmate?_ **


End file.
